Mummy Memory
Mummy Memory is a Brain Buster exclusive to Ancient Egypt in the [[Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version)|Chinese version of Plants vs. Zombies 2]] and Plants vs. Zombies Online. In it, the player must tap on the signs of Camel Zombies to reverse them and reveal a symbol and match the ones of the same kind in order to kill them. It requires a little bit of strategy rather than just tapping randomly. The player would have to get lucky, and the thing that makes random tapping even more dangerous is that there are absolutely no lawn mowers, so the player cannot afford to stall. Other than that, the player can choose to use their memory instead. They are played on Ancient Egypt - Day 6 and Day 12. This Brain Buster used to also be available in the international version of Plants vs. Zombies 2. It was played on Ancient Egypt - Day 7, 16, and 23. However, it was removed entirely from the game in version 6.7.1. The levels were replaced with normal levels. Gallery of symbols ''Plants vs. Zombies 2 MummyMemoryCone.jpg|Roadcone, appeared on all Mummy Memory Levels. MummyMemorySkull.jpg|Skull, appeared on all Mummy Memory Levels. MummyMemorySun.jpg|Sun, appeared on all Mummy Memory Levels. MummyMemoryBucket.jpg|Bucket, appears on Day 12 (Chinese) and used to appear on Day 16 (international) MummyMemoryClover.jpg|Clover, only appeared on Day 23 (international) Plants vs. Zombies Online ConeMMOL.png|Roadcone SkullMMOL.png|Skull SunMMOL.png|Sun BucketMMOL.png|Bucket Trivia *In the beginning of each level, it says "Ready, Set, Match!" instead of "Ready, Set, Plant!". *These levels were the only ones, besides Ancient Egypt - Day 5, that did not feature any plants. This was also the only Brain Buster where plants are not present. In both, the player was not allowed to use Plant Food since there are no plants given. **Coincidentally, all of these levels were in Ancient Egypt. *Sometimes, when the player destroys a board, there is a bug where the zombie stands in place for a few seconds and then dies when it is about to walk. This is because, in a regular level, after destroying the board, the zombie may stall for a few seconds before walking. *If the player kills the Camel Zombie where in it has already reached the player's house and starts to eat the brains, he or she will see a very thick smoke produced by the death of that zombie that will stay there forever, and "THE ZOMBIES ATE YOUR BRAINS!" without the munching sound. This trait was also shared by Zombie Chicken. If the player manages to kill it once it reaches his or her house, it will only show the feathers or none at all. The only thing the player could do is to kill it with either Power Snow or Power Zap. The same goes with a charred zombie in any of the Zomboss battle levels (only if the player has successfully defeated Dr. Zomboss). *The tiles have a bit of a delay before flipping back if they do not match, making rapid taps a bit ineffective. *Mummy Memory and Cannons Away are the only two Brain Busters where the player cannot use Power Ups or Plant Food. This is because this level only focuses on matching and Cannons Away focuses on reaching a target score with Coconut Cannons . *In the 2.9.1 update of ''Plants vs. Zombies 2, the Camel Zombies suddenly appeared instead of rising from underground, which also happened to other zombies with that effect. This was fixed in 3.0.1 update. *In Plants vs. Zombies Online, the roadcone was red instead of orange, the skull was blue instead of purple, the sun was green instead of yellow, and the bucket was yellow instead of blue. Also, the clover was absent from this game. *It is recommended not to use the Turbo Button on these levels, as that will only make it harder. *These levels could not be used to finish Quests to defeat Camel Zombies, as they were technically not being defeated traditionally by any plants. See also *Camel Zombies *Ancient Egypt ru:Память_мумии Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Ancient Egypt Category:Mummy Memory Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 levels Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) levels Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) Category:Ancient Egypt (Chinese version) levels Category:Ancient Egypt levels Category:Levels without Dynamic Difficulty Category:Brain Busters (Chinese version) Category:Mummy Memory (Chinese version)